Backfire
by keller12917
Summary: Steve with the help of Jeannie and a few others gets back at Mike and the other homicide detectives for pulling a fast one on him during their recent cleaning spree. Sequel to "Conspiracy"


**Backfire **

"Did you get a notice in your paycheck too?" Haseejian asked Healy.

"Yeah, I did. I mean the whole thing was a joke but I guess we should not have fooled with the kid that way. He went to Olsen, I heard even Mike got one." Healy was stunned.

They saw Bill Tanner and Tony Rodriguez as they came in the door looking at similar papers shaking their heads. Everyone gathered together except Mike who was up in Olsen's office pleading their case.

"Rudy, it was just a joke! We knew Steve was already nervous we hoped to lighten his mood but I guess we made it worse. But you can't honestly expect each of us to pay him fifteen hundred dollars!"

"Mike, it might have been a joke to you all but it was not to Keller. And in case you did not know it taking that ring was basically the same as theft. No not basically the same as. It was theft! Keller told your daughter the circumstances who became very upset about what you had put him through and she called me. As Uncle Rudy I am expected to do something about the shenanigans you all pulled on him or she will! And Mike trust me none of those men down there would like what Jeannie Stone has in mind for payback."

"Alright so what happens now? I mean besides having to pay that young partner of mine the money. I know since it has been brought to your attention there has to be more, I want to be able to warn the others what they are facing."

"Well, the chief is involved as well now. I had to inform him of this charge against the five of you. He wants a review done on each one of you. That means Gerry O'Brien will be getting involved as well, Mike. Would you all please the next time you decide to pull a practical joke PLEASE wait until it is actually April Fool's Day! All you have succeeded in doing is giving me one of the biggest headaches I have ever had in my life. Now are the other four partners in crime here now or do you even know?"

"Yes, they are here. I told them I was coming up to try to talk to you first. Are we to meet up here or where?"

"Up here, no. As I said the chief is involved now as will be Gerry. You five need to go to court 181 and I will come with Gery and Keller and your daughter. The judge already has all the documentation of this matter and is expecting all of us within forty five minutes so don't be late."

"181? That is "Hardball" Haggerman's court Rudy! Do you know how bad he can be?"

"Of course I know how bad he can be. Why do you think my headache is so much worse! You and your partners in crime better not ever pull a stunt such as this again Michael."

Mike could only nod and left Olsen's office feeling totally dejected and wishing like everything he had never came up with the joke they played on Steve. He went back to homicide and informed the four waiting detectives of what was going to happen now. All were shocked at how badly this joke had gone. All made sure they were very presentable as they knew the reputation of "Hardball" Haggerman for precise neatness and punctuality.

Within half an hour they all piled into one car and headed to the courts building. They saw Steve and Jeannie sitting on a bench in the hallway with Gerry and Olsen conversing quietly. Steve eyed them all evenly and noticed none of them not even Mike could meet his gaze. Mike felt bad as he saw Jeannie dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. He had not meant to upset his kids this bad and felt full of remorse.  
The five sat on two benches and waited for the review hearing to take place. Once they were called into the court room the judge got right down to business.

"Are all defendants present?" Judge Haggerman inquired.

Mike rose and motioned the others to rise and all proclaimed their attendance. They had realized none had an attorney present to speak for them and were not sure what to do regarding that matter.

"Yes, your honor. We do not have counsel here with us though." Mike announced.

"Your counsel's presence is not required as I know from statements made you all admit your guilt. Mr. O'Brien your client Inspector Steven Keller is present am I right?"

"Yes, he is your honor."

"I have his statement as well as Miss Stone's statement here of the disturbance caused to both of them of the missing ring. The ring was valued at almost five thousand dollars correct?"

"Yes, your honor. Four thousand nine hundred dollars was the value of the ring that was supposed to be in the ring box. When Inspector Keller opened the box all that was in there was a ring you would get out of a box of Cracker Jack. So apparently it would seem the real ring disappeared after it was in the possession of one of the five who pulled the practical joke. We are asking for restitution made for the price of the ring as well as thirty thousand for pain and suffering for both Inspector Keller and Miss Stone. I should say that would be thirty thousand each from each defendant, your honor."

Mike and the other four looked at each other with mouths wide open in surprise. All had no idea the ring had really disappeared. Mike glanced back at Jeannie and saw her holding a handkerchief over her mouth and nose and she had tears running down her cheeks. His buddy boy was red faced and had his hand up to partially cover his mouth, Mike felt even worse than ever.

"Are you gentlemen able to pay that amount in full? If not we will have to work out some payment arrangement. Maybe Inspector Keller and Miss Stone would accept jail time in return?"

All of a sudden Mike, Bill, Tony, Haseejian and Healy all heard guffaws of laughter at the looks on their faces as the judge mentioned jail time. No longer able to hold back their laughter as well Judge Haggerman and Gerry joined Jeannie and Steve and Olsen in lauging at the payback they had gotten on the practical jokers.  
Mike and the others looked around as they realized they had totally been had. Jeannie, Steve and Olsen came up where Mike and the others were sitting. At first they were not sure what to do but in the end Mike grabbed both Jeannie and Steve in for a hug.

"That was a joke all of this?" Mike asked

"Yep and you all fell for it big time. Had to get you guys back somehow Mike. And when Jeannie heard what you all had done to me and that I wanted to get you back she was agreeable from the start and enlisted Captain Olsen's help."

"And I in turn enlisted Harry's help he and I were school chums from the time we were in first grade he was only too glad to help us out. And so was Gerry. But Mike seriously never again please you nearly gave that poor boy a heart attack, but believe me his payback joke was not done with malice I promise you that. And when I heard about it I thought you all deserved to be paid back."

"But we all saw Jeannie in tears. I mean they were not fake you could see them streaming down her face." Bill observed.

"Heard of the phrase laughed so hard you were crying, Bill? The more I thought about this little payback joke on all of you I was laughing and started actually having tears running." Jeannie explained.

Mike and the others promised never again and sincerely apologized to both Steve and Jeannie. All were relieved that the real ring was on Jeannie's finger and that their little joke on Steve had a huge backfire on all of them. The lesson was never ever forgotten.


End file.
